


In The Same Place

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, among thieves - Freeform, keep coming back to the same place, tibetan village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't mean for this Tibetan village to become the centre of their misadventure. There was nothing but to keep waiting, for anything. She didn't know what else to do. They didn't mean to end back here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Nate + Elena : Narwal [keep coming back to the same place]

They didn't mean for this Tibetan village to become the centre of their misadventure.

Elena rubbed at her damp eyes with one hand, the other still gripping Nate's. She didn't want to let go. This was the only assurance she had that he was  _here._

Laying on the bed in this cottage with a bullet hole in his side, yes, unconscious and pale as his body desperately tried to recover from the trauma it had been put through... but still alive, still breathing. She watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest that proved he was still with her, and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

Waiting for what, she didn't know. It had been two days since she'd arrived here, shown in by villagers that had been scouring the train wreck outside on the mountains. She'd fallen into an exhausted slumber beside Nate, curled up on the floor, but since she woke, she'd gripped his hand and barely let go, for fera of him letting go of life.

The only useful thing Elena had managed to do was inform Tenzin of Nate's name and mission here. She's hesitated before adding that he was an old friend, when the villager asked her involvement. He'd just smiled and reassured her that Nate had a chance of recovering and waking now he'd been brought in from the cold and cared for.

After thanking him gratefully, she was left with her stupidly heroic treasure hunter, who had for all his efforts been badly injured by someone, given the gunshot and train wreck. Elena had picked up his journal that lay beside him on the floor, opening it. Mindlessly, she'd thumbed through the pages, but stopped at a picture of him and Sully - his best friend, she knew from before.

It immediately clicked that he needed to know what had happened, despite whatever reason he wasn't here with his kid. Quickly, she had located a number for Sully in the journal's back pages and dialed it on her satelitte phone, listening to the faint ringing with a sinking feeling.

Leaving both a voicemail and a short text to the absent line, she'd drawn her knees to her chin as she sat on the chair beside the bed, and again took Nate's hand tightly.

A day later, she has hardly moved. Heead bowed and eyes closed, she tasted salt as it tracked down her cheeks.  _No point crying,_ she told herself, but the tears flowed heedless. Elena tightened her grip on his hand, hoping for him to respond. There was nothing, but she kept waiting.

She didn't know what else to do.

* * *

 

They didn't mean to end up back here.

Nate swallowed thickly as he watched Elena with wide eyes. He could see eher chest rising and falling as she breathed slowly, the blanket drawn up to her shoulders moving with it.

It had been maybe a few days now; he wasn't sure since he had lost hours in unconsciousness himself when they'd first returned. Injured and exhausted, once Elena was removed from his arms and attended to, he had soon collapsed.

Afterwards, he was told it was Chloe that caught him, eased him down carefully, got help for him. She'd stayed with him as another kind villager fixed him up, and was there to take him to Elena when he woke panicking.

Then she had disappeared into the outside as Tenzin did his best to reassure Nate when he hurried to Elena's bedside and gripped her hand tight.

He has barely moved since. Nate continued gazing desperately at her unconscious form, waiting for any sign of coming round. It was a fair question on whether she would wake or not, but thankfully he also had something sure to wait for.

After Tenzin left him alone with her, giving him a pat on the shoulder in a gesture of soldarity, he'd noticed her satelitte phone nearby. How it had survived the destruction of Shambala god only knew, but it still worked somehow.

Nate had absently flicked through it, not focusing; no one could do any more for them anyway. But he found frantic messages from Sully, of all people Elena knew, sounding increasingly stressed and fearful as he demanded to know what was going on and how bad Nate was hurt, if they were okay.

Realising Elena must have called Sully when she'd been waiting for him to wake after the train devastation, he'd smiled fondly, thinking of her resourcefullness and intelligence in calling who she knew Nate needed, but the smile had faded as he glanced her over again.

The following emotional and complex return call to Sully reassured them both, in that Nate was alive, injured but recovering, and Elena was now the badly hurt one, treated but not in the clear. Sully had immediately replied that he was on his way, after chiding that he had been worried half to death.

Nate had put the phone down with a shaky sigh, drawing an arm across his eyes.  _Tears won't help, kid,_ he reminded himself. It didn't work.

He blinked hard now, focusing on holding her hand carefully, rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. The comforting gesture fell on deaf feelings, but he carried on anyway, needing the grounding, watching her and just waiting, for anything.

He didn't know what else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this prompt for a week before finally coming up with something to write for it, then wrote it for an hour yesterday... and my keyboard messed up and exited the page, deleting everything I'd written. So, here eventually, here is the slightly different and probably not as good fill for this prompt, the third of three I got last week. It's taken me a while, but they are finally done. The other two are on my tumblr, tagged as 'my writing' if you want to read. Despite the stress of writing these prompts, I still welcome any ideas you would like to request, and I promise to get to it asap! I rely on prompts a lot when I'm unable to solidify an idea myself, and I enjoy writing for other people. I'm away for a week now, and then I'll be busy with Uncharted 4, but after I've finished crying about that, I will be VERY open to prompts from anyone! -Rayne


End file.
